Lonely Prophet Who Knows The Futility Of Desires And The Inevitability Of Succumbing To Oblivion's Grand Purpose And Dying Alone And Unloved
Basics *'Campaign:' RRAG *'Name: Lonely Prophet Who Knows The Futility Of Desires And The Inevitability Of Succumbing To Oblivion's Grand Purpose And Dying Alone And Unloved' *'Concept: Warrior-Philosopher of Oblivion' *'Caste/Aspect: Daybreak' *'Motivation: To truly understand and Know of Oblivion, then to bring such clarity to all.' *'Positive intimacies:' *'Negative intimacies: Eye and Seven Despairs' *'Anima: A confoundingly complex ghostly-appearing device of flesh and bone and soulsteel and wailing faces that ticks and shifts and whirrs to unknown sources, yet seems unmistakedly related to what is occurring, shrouded in an aura of bloody darkness.' *'Experience:' 0/31 (write experience points as "unspent / total" plx) Background The son of a scholar in the Scavenger Lands, the man who would become Prophet initially lead a sheltered life, his father taught him what he knew from a young age, during the times when he was not busy or travelling, an aide of his father would fill him in during those times. Her name was Shalasha, and she met his father during her travels - initially she was a mercenary before she became an adept of his father, and thus it was she was made to teach Prophet-to-be to fight, for the world was a dangerous place. She instigated within him the concept that for one to seek knowledge, one must be ready to fight and defend oneself against the world all the way, for knowledge is guarded by all in one way or another if it is remotely useful, especially in the hands of the poor and the nameless. During his eighteenth year his father had vanished. Having internalised his training both scholarly and military, he headed out into the world to find him. A rather big mistake. In his ensuing adventures he learned much, and fought through monsters and horrors on the trail of his father. Unfortunately he encountered Lak-Baar, a Dragonblooded bandit-prince, and a lost egg to boot. And so, the mere mortal was struck down. But as he lay there, dying, a voice spoke to him, making promises of power and true knowledge and to find his father. Desperate, tired and rageful at the bandit-prince, he accepted. After the initial slaughter of the bandits was the now-Prophet beckoned to the domain of the Deathlord known as Eye and Seven Despairs. Arriving at Cold House, the most warm welcome he received after the initial meeting of Prioress of Bloody Sands, was that of Red Famine. Studying there a while and practicing, and gaining Red Famine's trust he was finally told of the secret of Prioress of Bloody Sands. Finding Eye and Seven Despairs to be pathetic beyond belief, after preparing a while longer and studying and suchlike, he decided to head out and never return unless he would be returning to slay that pathetic creature so that it might be replaced by a creature much more in tune with Oblivion. For you see when he transcended to his new status, a great realisation broke upon him and the constant, extremely loud roar of the Neverborn within his mind. His philosophy changed considerably, and he no longer sought after his father, such an endeavor would be pointless, given all things. Being a scholar of sorts, he sought to use knowledge and understanding, combined with his newfound power to unmake Creation. Heading out, he gathered worshippers that follow his Philosophy-to-be and see him as the prophet which will bring Truth, and sought a place of power so that he could traverse Creation unweakened. With both accomplished and more, he sought allies in his quest, Deathknights who similarly were renegade. Appearance Tall and thin, this figure is clad in a dark, tattered cloak, draped about his form, concealing most that lies beneath, like a giant, malevolently intelligent raiton. Open his face is worn a mask of angelic beauty, of porcelain and silk, perhaps a funerary mask, marred by a single red feather dangling off of its chin, and a single stroke of red colour upon its forehead, a hood concealing the rest of the head. Beneath the mask and the cloak and hood he appears to be a tall, thin and pale man, clad in dark metallic lamellar of disturbing design, with a large, cleaver-like weapon sheathed at his side, and a large backpack upon his back. His hair is dark and his eyes have a red colour to them although this colour is harder to spot when he wears his mask. He moves with an eerie grace, and gives everything a strangely curious and analytical look. Attributes Strength ●●● Charisma ●●● Perception ●●● Dexterity ●●●●● Manipulation ●● Intelligence ●●● Stamina ●●● Appearance ●● Wits ●●● Abilities Archery o Integrity ●●● Craft ●● Athletics ●● Bureaucracy o Martial Arts o Performance o Investigation ●● Awareness o Linguistics ●● Melee ●●●●● Presence ●● Lore ●●● Dodge ●●●● Ride ● Thrown o Resistance ●●● Medicine ●●● Larceny o Sail o War o Survival o Occult ●●● Stealth o Socialize o Craft (War) o Craft (Pandemonium) o Languages: Riverspeak, Forest-Tongue, Old Realm Specialties Melee(Daiklaves)'' ● Dodge(Armoured) ● Backgrounds Cult: ● (The Readers of Dust) Whispers: ●●●●● Manse: ● (Memorial Iron) Artifact ●● (Soulsteel Reaver Daiklave) Artifact ●● (Soulsteel Lamellar) Resources ●●● Charms *(Dodge) **'Flitting Shadow Form''' (Dodge 3 Ess 1 p168MoEP:A): 1m, Reflexive (Step 2), Combo-OK & Mirror (Shadow Over Water), Instant. Ignore all penalties that apply to Dodge DV when resolving chosen attack, is still 0 vs undodgeables however. **'Flickering Wisp Technique' (Dodge 4 Ess 2 p168MoEP:A): 3m, Reflexive (Step 2), Combo-OK; Dusk; Mirror (Seven Shadow Evasion); Obvious, Instant. Perfectly Dodge an attack by dissipating into shadow and reforming (Essence) yards away in a place that could be reached by conventional evasive action. Suffers Flaw of Invulnerability, will have to choose soon. *(Melee) **'Essence Triumphant (Melee)' (Melee 1 Essence 1): 2m/sux, Reflexive (Step 1 atk, Step 2 def), Combo-OK & Mirror, Instant. When using Melee gain an additional success for each 2 motes spent via this charm, caps for this are spending up to Attribute+Melee motes. **'Five Shadow Feint '(Melee 2 Essence 1): 2m per DV, Supplemental, Combo-OK, Instant. Reduces DV of defender by 1 per 2m spent on Melee attack. **'Unfurling Iron Lotus '(Melee 3 Essence 2): 3m, Simple (Speed 5, DV -1), Combo-OK & Obvious, Instant. Make a standard Melee attack at full dice pool against all enemies within three yards, each target resolving defence and damage separately. **'Time-Scything Technique' (Melee 5 Essence 2): 5m + 1wp, Extra Action, Combo-OK; Mirror (Iron Whirlwind Attack); Obvious, Instant. Make Dexterity + 1 Melee attacks, regardless of rate and without multiple action penalties, and only a DV penalty equal to the highest penalty for any one attack. *(Resistance) **'Ox-Body Technique' (Resistance 1 Essence 1): -, Permanent, Mirror + Stackable, Permanent. Gain additional health levels - have chosen -1/-2/-2. *(Integrity) **'Undying Stagnation Defense' (Integ 1 Ess 1): 5m + 1wp, Reflexive (Step 2), Combo-OK + Mirror(Integrity-Protecting Prana), One day. Protection against Shaping effects or attacks (even if undodgeable or unblockable) - NO MUTATIONS FOR ME. *(Presence) **'Essence Triumphant (Presence)' (Pres 1 Essence 1): 2m/sux, Reflexive (Step 1 atk, Step 2 def), Combo-OK & Mirror, Instant. When using Presence gain an additional success for each 2 motes spent via this charm, caps for this are spending up to Attribute+Presence motes. *(Lore) **'Essence-Draining Touch' (Lore 2 Essence 1): 3m, Simple (Speed 4), Combo-OK; Mirror (Essence-Lending Method); Obvious; Touch, Instant. Willing, unconscious or otherwise not resisting target has up to (Ess x 3) mote stolen from them, first from/to personal then from peripheral, but not above max on yourself. *(Medicine) **'Charnel Chirurgeon Deftness' (Medicine 2 Essence 2): 2m, Simple, Combo-OK; Obvious; Touch, Instant. Repair a number of bashing or lethal health levels up to the Exalt's Medicine rating to any corpse or cadaverous automaton (such as walking dead or necromantic war machines). Must have immediate access to sufficient body parts to replace all damaged components, though the magic of the Charm fuses these pieces together without need for stitches or tools. Can look as you want. *(Occult) **'Terrestrial Circle Sorcery' (Occult 3 Essence 3): -, Permanent, None, Instant. Permits you to take Terrestrial Circle Sorcery actions as per p. 252 of Exalted. *(Linguistics) **Scathing Cynic Attitude Combos Combo Name 1wp 0m+ *Charm Name *Adamant Skin Technique *:Cause Gem to explode. Essence Essence: ●●● Regeneration: 2/hour when active, 6/hour when relaxed and in Underworld/Shadowland, 10/hour when sleeping and in Underworld/Shadowland Personal Essence Pool: 15/15 Peripheral Essence Pool: 28/36 Committed Essence: 8 (Peripheral) Willpower Willpower: ●●●●●● Temporary: 6/6 Virtues Virtues: Compassion (Flawed) ● Conviction ●● Temperance ●●●● Valor ●● Resonance: ●●●●●□□□□□ Inventory Soulsteel Reaver Daiklave: "The Arm of the Unforgotten Butcher" A time ago there was an infamous serial cannibal-murderer, who, overcame by the beauty of Oblivion had turned mad and began to slay many, devouring their flesh in his workshop so that he might taste true mortality, eventually he was slain by a hero, however when his soul arrived at its destination, a pale man, clad in ivory and iron awaited him and forged him with the souls of all his victims into this blade which looks remarkably similar (albeit with a much more morbid bent, and the scale being off and suchlike) to that which he wielded. This fell into the possession of Prophet, given to him by Eye and Seven Despairs. Soulsteel Lamellar: "The Faceless King's Skin" Once, a mortal king that lay in the Scavenger Lands denied a servant of the Neverborn, more so than any mortal does by their act of living and procreating, of course, he, yet to know the true power of the Deathlords, sought to use his agencies to try to counter their predations. When he had a mortal agent that he supposed to be that of the Deathlord he so fought executed, they transcended towards Oblivion, and then proceeded to skin the foolish king alive. When his tormented spirit arrived, the executed man was waiting, and used the flensed spirit to forge this armour, as an eternal reminder. Eventually it arrived in the possession of Prophet, via a gift from a fellow Deathknight of Eye and Seven Despairs, who had taken a liking to him. Manses and Hearthstones (write what hearthstones (if any) you have, and write some stuff about the manses too: a bit of description, where they are and so on) Combat Dodge DV: 6 (5 w/ armour) Dodge MDV: 6'' '''Soak:' 10A/11L/14B Pierced: 5A/6L/10B Hardness: 6A/6L/6B Attacks (example:) Example Attack (Speed X, Accuracy X, Damage XL, Parry DV X, Rate X, Tags X, Y, Z) Soulsteel Reaver Daiklaive (Speed 5, Accuracy 16, Damage 12L/3, Parry DV 6, Rate 2, Tags O, Drain Ess Clinch (Speed 6, Accuracy +0, Damage +0B, Parry DV -, Rate 1, Tags C, N, P) Kick (Speed 5, Accuracy +0, Damage +3B, Parry DV -2, Rate 2, Tags N) Punch (Speed 5, Accuracy +1, Damage +0B, Parry DV +2, Rate 3, Tags N) Health □ -0 □ -1 □ -1 □ -1 □ -2 □ -2 □ -2 □ -2 □ -4 □ Incapacitated □ Dying □ Dying □ Dying Advancement BP: : ''- Dodge (●●● to ●●●●) (2 BP) - Melee(●●● to ●●●●●) (3 BP) - Background(Manse(to ●)) (1 BP) - Background(Whispers(●●● to ●●●●●)) (4 BP) : - Background(Cult(●)) (1 BP) : - Background(Resources(●●●)) (3 BP) - Specialisation(Melee(Daiklaves) ●) (0.5 BP) - Specialisation(Dodge(Armoured) ●) (0.5 BP) ''XP: - Ride (●) (3XP) - Presence (● to ●●) (1XP) - Charm(Charnel Chirurgeon Deftness) (8 XP) - Medicine (●● to ●●●) (3XP) - Craft (● to ●●) (1XP) - Charm(Terrestrial Circle Sorcery) (8 XP) : - Shopping list it's also helpful (but optional) if you write out charms you intend to buy